


Seasons

by Br1997



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, F/F, MEVIE, mal/evie - Freeform, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br1997/pseuds/Br1997
Summary: Do you believe in mythology? That guy with gods, heroes and monsters? If not, he had begun to believe; if you will, you will know that everything is true. Evie discovered this in the most unusual way possible, plunging into a whole new world, full of dangers, monsters and worse, having to deal with Mal, an annoying, beautiful and arrogant daughter of Zeus. What she did not know was that alongside Mal and her new friends from Camp Half Blood, it would become the center of a plot full of adventures, mysteries, and romance.Note::::::::; My first language is not English, so I'm sorry for the mistakes: ;P





	Seasons

**Evie**

At the beginning of that morning, I considered myself a normal teenager.  
Right, some things insisted on contesting that affirmation, but up to that point in my life, I had a clear conception that I was just a normal girl with a peculiar unlucky to be in the wrong place, at in the wrong time.

She was a 16-year-old girl, longing for everything a teenager that age could want. No, I didn't think about boyfriends, in fact, it was very difficult to think about having a relationship with other people when I was moving to another city. So maybe the thing I wanted most was for me to have friends, that I could spend at least two birthdays with the same people. But that wasn't possible, and part of it was my fault.

Not that I was a rebellious girl. On the other hand, I always wanted to do the right things so that I wouldn't get into trouble for my mother. She was an exhausted, hard-working lady who did a bit of everything, a writer who spent a lot of her money to cover so many changes. Laura was not really my mother, she married my father when I was one year old. When Dad was still alive, things were much easier, but since he had turned up dead on a street, everything had become drastically difficult. I was only seven years old at the time and all I understood was that I no longer had my hero. In her place remained a warrior, with her ups and downs, but at the end of the night she still came to my room to say good night and put a kiss on my forehead.

So what was wrong? This was a question that kept repeating in my mind like a scratching record. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight certain things. I had something the experts called dyslexia and hyperactivity, I said it was a pain in the ass in my life. I couldn't focus on my studies, just as it was practically impossible to stand still for more than 30 minutes. That made me anxious in the classroom, doing everything except being able to pay attention to what the teachers said. Oh, but these problems are common and can already be controlled, right? In parts, if that was just my problem. Some things happened. Things I often couldn't explain. Many moments I felt persecuted or being watched. A psychologist even suggested that I had mild paranoid schizophrenia. Adding to that my long list of problems, little facts like being clumsy, curious, and stubborn. That definitely put me in trouble too.

This year was being a great year. I had only received three detentions this month, I had not been kicked out of school yet, and the summer vacation was about to begin. I hadn't felt that bad feeling in a week that had always preceded that of persecution. That was supposed to be the most normal day of my life. It was.

I met Jay at the front of the school, as usual. Jay was a tall, expansive boy with an incredible sense of humor. As dumb as I was, which made him as close as I ever had to a best friend. He was also agitated, and although he didn't have to say it out loud, he also struggled to keep his attention.

\- I think a snail can get to school faster than you can - Jay did as soon as her eyes landed on me.  
\- Don't start, Jay - I asked with my usual morning grump.

He woke up the usual delicate lady - the boy laughed and began to accompany me through the corridors - did he ever talk to his mother about going out tonight? 

\- Yes, she was reluctant, but she left - I let my shoulders fall into dismay - I don't believe I will....  
\- It's a party made by teenagers, guess what, you're one! Even if you look like a single old woman complaining about life.

\- I know you love me, that's enough for me and I---  
My thoughts have been completely cut off. Suddenly, my body bumped into something and my lack of body mass was totally in favor of gravity, making me fall to the ground, I raised my eyes still in shock, but as soon as my brown eyes caught on that girl's green eyes, the anger appeared. Of course, I had to be the stupid Mal.

\- Don't you look where you're going? - I mumbled getting help from Jay to get up Oh, I forgot you just don't have any education.  
\- If you were as quick as your language is in speaking idiocy, you'd avoid a lot of disasters - she responded.

Well, up to that point, that was normal. Mal, a first-class troublemaker. Nobody really knew much about it, just that it wasn't good to get in her way. All right, I'd follow that very happy rule if she wasn't Jay's friend. Even today I wonder how that's possible, because Jay, despite his expansive and imperative way, was a great friend. It wasn't possible to associate that someone could stay close to Mal for more than five minutes.  
\- Don't even think about fighting back - Mal threatened as soon as I opened my mouth, the eyes that changed between blue and green staring at me so intending that I almost retreated - Jay I need to talk to you at halftime.

\- I hope it's important - Jay grumbled - I always end up without eating properly when it happens.  
\- It's always important! - the girl said harsh.  
Then Mala ran over everything in front of her. Nobody dared stand in her way, so it was likely that the students would rather jump off their route than get bumped into. I stared at Jay, his eyebrows raised, his eyes sharp.  
\- It's no use Evie, I'm not going to say anything - Jay shrugged his shoulders and straightened out his backpack - Now let's have the signal and my first break is physics class Blah, I hate physics.  
I grumbled and bit my tongue so I wouldn't fight with my friend. It was always like this. Mal with his "good" education and practically summoned Jay. They disappeared the entire break and then Jay wouldn't say a word about what was going on. Sometimes I'd come back tired, like I'd been running all the time, or even slightly hurt. I have taken into consideration that they are part of something dangerous, like a school gang that had to face other gangs, running away from school for it. But I soon discarded this possibility, it was just my fertile mind looking for reasons to have my only friend stolen from me. And even more so for that girl.

While Jay was going to his physics class, I'd have my share of torture in mathematics. I hated math, and English, and history, and physics... And everything. I had learning difficulties, and instead of making up for that by giving me a good sports advantage, I had to be clumsy enough to almost have a serious accident every time I stepped on a sports field.  
During class, I pretended to pay attention while trying to cheat myself, telling myself that I wasn't bothered that Mal had called Jay on another secret date. I had to pretend I was ignoring that painful twinge of curiosity I always had when it happened. After all, Jay was probably the only person on the face of the earth who might know something about Mal. The girl was a real mystery, one I wasn't so interested in discovering, but it was still a mystery.

Prepotent, she didn't follow orders or rules, violent enough to punch anyone in front of her. If I thought I had the records for going to detention, Mal would beat me to show up in that classroom for bad behavior or aggression.

The break came after a long, boring geography class.

I was extremely discouraged to spend those 30 minutes alone when I saw the figure of Jay and Maly before they disappeared into a hall. It was like a demon whispering in my ear to follow them. I asked where the angel was saying I shouldn't go, but this one didn't even make a point of showing up.

It was just to know that Jay was okay. Friends worry about each other, right?  
At least that's what I told myself as I almost ran toward that hallway hoping not to let them out of my sight. They went to the abandoned pool. The heater had broken and the management never insisted on fixing it since the swimming club was training at a club affiliated with the school. I followed them from a safe distance, I didn't want to imagine Mal's angry face or Jay's disappointment when he realized that I followed them.

For a moment, I cursed my impulsiveness and curiosity. But it was too late, I couldn't go back, I had to find out what was going on or I would be eternally tormented by my imagination.

They entered the empty building and I waited a few minutes, looking for an alternative to enter without being caught. I went to a rusty window, soon seeing Jay sitting on the edge of the empty pool. Mal remained standing, walking from side to side, apparently nervous as she discussed something with Jay. I knew they were too distracted to notice me, so I was able - incredibly - to walk through the front door quietly and head for some empty boxes where there should be some old pool maintenance equipment.

\- It may not be Mal - Jay argued tediously - You said last week that Mrs. Turner may be a dracaenae, and although she's as ugly as that, she's just a grumpy old lady.

\- There's something strange about her, Jay! - Mal snorted and ran her hand through her hair - Last month there was that attack and I almost died because YOU said it was no big deal. And I was suspended for a month for destroying the north courtyard - she stopped and pointed her finger - that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away.  
-Sorry, I couldn't get another suspension, I'd be kicked out!

What kind of argument was that?! Attack?! Dracaenae?! I frowned totally lost on what I heard. Everybody knew that Maly had had an attack and broke things from the north courtyard, which luckily was empty.

\- I still think Evie is involved - Mal spoke.  
I almost stumbled forward with the fright I took when I heard my name. So I was involved?!

\- she can be at most a human sensitive to mist - Jay let out a long sigh - I stayed by her as long as I could, Mal.

Nothing much happened but she had a bit of bad luck and a bit of a chase mania. You're forgetting that Evie is 16, and she's going to be 17. Something should have happened by now, that's the rule now!

\- You know very well how they don't follow the rules. Or I wouldn't even exist, right?  
\- Oh, I'm sorry, little princess spark and....  
\- Shut up!

\- Are you sensitive today?!  
\- No, shut up, there's someone here!  
My heart went off so hard that I thought they could hear my heartbeat and find me. I was beginning to shrink and prepare an escape route when everything changed. Strong, hairy and tattooed arms wrapped me up like a rag doll. I shouted in a panic more out of instinct than actually processing what was happening. I was easily lifted off the floor.  
\- I finally found it! - a strong, masculine voice raved as if it had found the lost toy.

I looked up, finding the new janitor of the school. I only knew this because I saw him and found him too strange. It could only be an impression of me generated by the panic, but that man seemed to be more than two metres tall, his muscles were as strong as iron. However, his teeth were so sinisterly pointed that my blood seemed to run away from my veins.

\- Let her go now!  
Mal screamed in order. Jay had jumped out of place and now looked at me in pure shock and horror.

\- No, I finally found the package the master asked for! - the janitor exclaimed and snorted - master said not to call attention. But eating half-blood is not getting attention, right? - Then he threw me against the boxes like I really was a doll - first the angry one! Then you boy!  
My whole coastline hurt with the impact, it had fallen down badly and my ankle hurt a lot. But I barely processed it. The janitor seemed to grow bigger, getting rougher, wilder. The long-sleeved shirt that made up his uniform tore with toned muscles, displaying arms full of tattoos that I could barely identify. His hair was even more frightening, the air around him was that of savagery. His eyes weren't smart, but they showed a frightening force.

But Mal wasn't intimidated. On the contrary, her eyes became even more threatening, sparkling. She took a lighter out of her pocket and pointed at the janitor as if it were something dangerous, like a gun or revolver.

Last chance - Malythreatened, chin up, posture superior. God, she was crazy!  
\- Evie, here -Jay was suddenly beside me, speaking softly - Mal is going to distract Lestrigão and we are going to escape.  
\- Ja-Jay what? Mal... Shit!

I couldn't formulate a sentence. My mind gave one to the incapable of unraveling. Everything seemed to get worse when, somehow, Mal squeezed the lighter and a sword appeared, growing and transforming.

It wasn't one of those toy items, it was an item you saw in epic movies, with warriors wielding and waving as if they were kitchen knives. My eyes opened, refusing to believe in the things that happened there, in front of me. Jay tried to pull me out, but my body was petrified. I looked at it as if it wasn't something real. How could it be?  
\- Mama always said to play with the food! - The caretaker exclaimed.

Mal grumbled. He held on tight to the sword and I could swear that a wire of electricity had passed through the blade. The janitor advanced, trying to punch her. Mal just swerved away, turning his body to the side and dancing a little away from him. She had everything under control.

\- Evie! - Jay slapped me in the face, finally waking me up-we, we gotta go!  
It was then that the adrenaline activated in my body. The feeling of flight was almost suffocating. I knew I was in life-threatening danger, that sense of persecution almost sank me to the ground. This time Jay pulled me in and I followed him, letting him take me away. I gave him one last look back, worried about Mal. But all I could see was a warrior deviating from a sequence of blows and hitting the sword in the arm of what I believed was the janitor of the school. His gaze was serious, focused on the task of attacking and dodging. I was sure that this was not his first battle, just as I was more sure of another factor: my morning that started out normal had come to an end.

I didn't know this was just the beginning.


End file.
